onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 451
| rname = Perōna no Wandā Gāden | ename = Perona's Wonder Garden | page = 19 }} Chapter 451 is titled "Perona's Wonder Garden". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 19: "While Watching the Moon, the Moon Explodes". Short Summary Absalom orders the General Zombies to hunt down the Straw Hat Pirates. Then Lola the zombie asks Absalom to marry her, but Absalom tells her that he decided to make Nami his future wife. Nami, Usopp and Chopper are put on a coffin by Hogback but the coffin falls off and the trio manage to get out. Later they find themselves at Perona's 'Wonder Garden' and Inuppe, a penguin zombie, saves Nami from another zombie saying that even if he dies, he will not kick a woman. Meanwhile the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates are inside the mansion with Buhichuck being their guide. Zoro mysteriously disappears just like Sanji did before. Long Summary Absalom orders his General Zombies to hunt down the Straw Hat Pirates as they exit the sanctuary that was their resting place. One of the General Zombies known as Captain John slowly passes through the doors as he hiccups on his bottle of liquor. Absalom reminds him that his infamous, life-time reputation is currently weeping, and laments on how hopeless he is as John finally makes it out of the door. Just then, Absalom is accosted a warthog zombie named Lola who asks him to marry her. Absalom orders her to go out and fight as he is the commander, but Lola simply asks him to marry her again. Absalom explains that he is a human and thus wants a human bride, while Lola is a warthog, and a zombie to boot. Lola gets a marriage license and attempts to force Absalom to sign it with his fingerprint, but he manages to free his arm from her grip at the last second to prevent this. Absalom then dodges further attempts to grab his arm and kiss him by a persistent Lola, before he is able to stop her by telling her that he has already selected a bride. Lola warns him that it will be useless once again, but Absalom shows her Nami's bounty poster, and indicates that she is currently one of the pirates that have landed on the island. Determined to not allow this, Lola dashes from the room in pursuit of Nami, with Absalom attempting to stop her. In Perona's room, she orders her bear-like creature to bring some coffins to the Dance Hall once the Risky Brothers arrive with them. She asks the bear to confirm that he understands her instructions, and the bear appears very uncomfortable with answering before finally saying yes. As soon as he does, Perona reprimands him for answering, as he is not "cute" when he does. She indicates that she is going off to command the Treasure Recovery Group, and tells him to let her know should anything happen. She asks for his acknowledgment again, and this time he says nothing. Perona is pleased by this, reminding him he is cute when he doesn't talk. However the bear wishes her a safe trip, which immediately triggers her anger again. Somewhere outside Hogback's mansion, a couple of zombie squirrels sing as they carry a large black coffin towards a towering building. One of the squirrels loses their footing, causing them to drop the coffin. The coffin opens to reveal an injured Chopper, who immediately begins to wake up. The squirrels panic and attempt to incapacitate Chopper again, but he transforms into Heavy Point and quickly defeats them. Chopper frees Nami and Usopp from their coffins, and they wake up as well. They remember the encounter with Ryuma, and Usopp deduces that he must have used the back of his sword due to their lack of serious injury. Chopper still doesn't understand the situation fully, but nonetheless updates his nakama that they were being carried by the squirrels in their respective coffins. The squirrels are able to escape, stating that they will notify their friends. The Straw Hats note their location as they look up to the mansion, realizing that they've been carried quite a distance. To their rear they notice another mansion, and Nami realizes that they are on the bridge connecting the two buildings, which in itself happens to be a forest. With this being where they were carried after losing consciousness, they discern that the squirrels must have been taking them to the mansion behind Hogback's; likely to turn them into zombies. Chopper and Usopp decide to run, but Nami points out that they will likely only run into more scary experiences after making such a scene. Nami remembers one of the zombies discussing treasure, which prompts Chopper and Usopp to immediately dissuade her line of thinking. She maintains that they are indeed in a dilemma however; as they may run into Ryuma again should they go back the way they came, but going forward to the new mansion might yield even scarier results. As they talk, they notice three penguins doing a dance routine with their backs turned. The penguins turn and introduce themselves as the Penguin Trio, with it being stated that the third penguin is the newest in the group. They reveal that their comrades behind the Straw Hats are the "Wild Zombies". As the Straw Hats turn and realize they are surrounded, they are welcomed to Perona's "Wonder Garden". The Straw Hats make note of their weird appearances, before the zombies decide to charge at them. Usopp attempts to fire at them with his slingshot, but is fiercely knocked down by two of the penguins. Chopper tries to go help Usopp, but receives a heavy blow from behind by a spiked ball and chain. Nami is helpless as the zombies swarm Usopp and Chopper. One of them attempts to slice Nami, but this triggers something in the newest penguin of the trio, who incapacitates the attacking zombie with a devastating kick. The other zombies tell him not to attack his own nakama, and to instead kick the lady. The penguin states that he doesn't know who the lady is, but even under his master's orders, and at the prospect of death, he absolutely refuses to kick a woman. This draws appalled reactions from Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. The penguin then issues a challenge to the other zombies; should they have a problem with it, they can fight him. Back in the mansion, Luffy, Franky, and Robin interrogate Buhichuck about possible subterfuge against the group, as it is revealed that Zoro has gone missing too. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Absalom dispatches the General Zombies to capture the Straw Hat Pirates. **Among them is a zombie named Captain John, who was an infamous pirate while he lived. **Despite being a General Zombie, Lola isn't compelled to follow Absalom's orders like the others. **Absalom would like to marry Nami. ***Lola, who wants to marry Absalom herself, targets Nami in order to prevent this. *Chopper, Nami, and Usopp are attacked by a horde of Wild Zombies behind Hogback's mansion. **They escaped captivity after their defeat at the hands of Ryuma, while being transported to the Mast Mansion. **The small forest area on the bridge between Hogback's mansion and the Mast Mansion is known as Perona's "Wonder Garden". *One of the Wild Zombies, a penguin, saves Nami's life. **Just like Ryuma shares Brook's laugh and demeanor, this penguin shares Sanji's chivalry code. *Zoro is revealed to have gone missing just like Sanji. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 451 it:Capitolo 451